This invention relates to the field of centrifuge rotors and, more particularly, relates to a one piece rotor liner having a convolute configuration defining separate chambers which are automatically sealed and unsealed from each other during the centrifugation operation.
In the recent development of air driven ultra high speed centrifuges, a new rotor liner configuration has been developed which establishes at least two separate and distinct chambers within the rotor. These chambers are in fluid communication with each other during the high speed centrifugation operation, but assume sealing engagement from each other subsequent to the centrifugation run to isolate specific centrifugated constituents of the sample mixture and avoid remixing. Reference is made to Patent Application Ser. No. 681,312 filed by George N. Hein, Jr. on Apr. 29, 1976 entitled A CENTRIFUGE ROTOR FOR SEPARATING PHASES OF A LIQUId and U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,283 to George N. Hein, Jr. entitled A CONTAINER FOR BLOOD AND MACHINE FOR SEPARATING PRECIPITATES FROM LIQUID BLOOD CONSTITUENTS. Initial methods for making the above referenced rotor liner require the use of two separate pieces to obtain a tight convoluted configuration, necessitating a bonded seal between the respective pieces. The generally enclosed rotor liner has a somewhat cylindrical configuration and the bonding between the two sections of the liner is normally placed along a junction located at the outer circumferential extremity of the annular chamber.
This bonded joint between the lower section of the liner and the cover of the liner establishes a potential weak point in the liner which could be subjected to leakage or rupturing under certain conditions during centrifugation. It has been found that it is extremely difficult to develop a dependable and reliable bonded joint which can withstand the high hydrostatic pressures in the centrifugation operation. An approach to solve this problem is the process of making a one piece convoluted rotor liner having the central chamber and an annular chamber. Reference is made to my copending patent applicaton Ser. No. 684,814 entitled A PROCESS FOR MAKING A ONE PIECE ROTOR LINER filed on May 10, 1976.
The configuration of the one piece rotor liner made by the process discussed in my above referenced patent application incorporates a central raised portion at the location of the access aperture. This central raised portion is located above the sealing junction between the annular chamber and the central chamber. Consequently, this raised central portion establishes a potential collection cavity for the chyle material which is separated from the chyle serum during centrifugation. At the conclusion of centrifugation it is desirable to remove the centrifugated clear serum from the annular chamber. This is typically done by the insertion of a pipette through the central access hole in the liner. However, when the seal is released between the annular chamber and the inner chamber, chyle which is located in the raised central portion of the liner has the potential of possibly falling or receding into the annular chamber of the liner causing contamination of the centrifugated clear serum. It was originally considered essential to have the raised central portion in order to provide adequate strength to the liner and to aid in its compatibility with the proper rotor design.
This particular design has also posed a potential problem with making the insertion of the pipette more difficult by establishing a blockage from the central access port in the liner to the annular chamber. The central raised portion presents a shoulder area which can block entrance of the pipette into the annular chamber.
The existence of the raised central portion in the rotor liner requires that the rotor lid have an enlarged aperture to accommodate this raised central portion. Consequently, the aperture in the rotor lid has a diameter greater than the diameter of the central chamber in the rotor liner. During centrifugation, if a leak would occur in the liner, the fluid mixture may escape not only from the liner, but also from the rotor itself due to the fact that the fluid level line of the mixture in the liner is closer to the spin axis of the rotor than the perimeter of the opening in the rotor lid. This would present an undesirable and unwanted aerosoling of the fluid mixture during centrifugation.